Here to Stay (without you)
by MSN1412
Summary: "Ternyata, semuanya pemandangan yang telah kulihat selama ini terasa berbeda … setelah kamu 'menghilang' dari dunia ini." / ShadowxSonic / sedikit menjurus ke BL-thingy. Don't like? Don't read! Mind to RnR?


**Here to Stay (without you)**

**Genre: Tragedy/Hurt and Comfort**

**Rate: K+ (mungkin menjurus ke T)**

**Pairing: ShadowxSonic**

**Warning: Canon, taken after SA2 story, OOC, lots of typoness, sedikit menjurus ke BL-thingy. **

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG ****© SEGA/Sonic Team**

**Here to Stay (without you) © MSN1412**

* * *

_"I wonder, can I carry on with the speed of the world … without you in it." _

_-BLEACH vol. 49_

.

.

.

Dua minggu setelah kejadian yang hampir membuat Bumi binasa akibat kecelakaan dari Space Colony ARK yang dilakukan oleh Professor Gerald Robotnik atas pelampiasan penyesalannya, seluruh aktivitas pada planet yang sebagiannya berwarna biru jernih itu pun kembali normal seperti biasanya.

Khususnya, salah satu _'hero'_ yang telah menyelamatkan seluruh makhluk hidup yang tinggal di dalamnya. Dia tetap saja melakukan aktivitas yang tidak membuatnya jenuh sampai sekarang, yaitu lari, lari, dan berlari.

Namun, dua minggu setelah itu pula membuat dirinya selalu berhenti pada sebuah bukit tinggi dengan sebuah pohon yang berakar pada tengahnya, yang bisa melihat pemandangan Station Square dengan jelas. Entah dia berhenti karena kedua kaki cepatnya 'memulihkan diri', sembari merasakan angin yang berhembus melewatinya, atau dia ingin melihat satu pemandangan yang sudah tak asing olehnya, sembari dia melirik langit biru dan memandang satu atau dua benda langit yang melintasinya.

Dia pun mengeluh dengan nada yang sedikit sendu, seperti biasanya.

Dan mengulang kalimat yang ia keluarkan itu lagi, dengan tidak bosannya.

"Ternyata, semuanya pemandangan yang telah kulihat selama ini terasa berbeda … setelah _kamu_ 'menghilang' dari dunia ini."

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Ah! Di situ rupanya…!"

Pandangannya tercuri seketika begitu suara gadis menyapanya dari belakang dimana dia berdiri. Ternyata, seekor landak merah muda yang telah berdiri di bawah rindang pohon daritadi, dengan membawa keranjang bekal yang tidak begitu besar. Dia pun mengarah ke tempat dimana landak merah muda itu berpijak.

"Amy? Kok kamu tahu aku ada di sini?" tanyanya.

"Ehee…. Kan aku tahu semua tempat dimana kamu merehat diri sehabis berlari," sahut Amy percaya diri. Dia hanya tersenyum kecut begitu mengetahui kalau Amy sudah _'semi-stalker'_ terhadapnya.

"Lagipula, kamu lapar, 'kan? Aku sudah membuat satu masakan yang bisa membuatmu kenyang~," ucap Amy yang telah duduk lipat selagi lengannya memasuki keranjang yang ia bawa.

"Err … mmm…," gumamnya pelan dengan perut yang dielus perlahan-lahan karena mengetahui kalau dia benar-benar lapar setelah aktivitasnya hari ini. Dia duduk di bawah pohon yang sudah bertahan selama ratusan tahun itu, di depan Amy yang sudah mengambil apa yang ia bawa.

"Ini! _Chilli dog_ kesukaanmu!" seru Amy memberikan makanan favoritnya. _Chilli dog_ buatannya tampak sempurna, meskipun _mustard_ dan saosnya terlihat kebanyakan untuk semacam porsi _chilli dog _tersebut.

"_Th … thanks_," jawabnya pelan. Lalu dia mengunyah perlahan-lahan sembari dia merasakan kelezatan _chilli dog_ yang dimasak Amy. Enak, memang. Namun, ada satu sisi yang tidak bisa menerima satu kata tersebut. Entah sisi yang mana.

Melihat dirinya melahap chilli dog buatannya, Amy tersenyum bahagia karena senang dia menerima respon positif darinya. Tapi, dia mengetahui kalau ada satu sisi yang menyangkut perasaannya. Bukan respon positif mengenai enak tidak enaknya chilli dog itu, tapi ada satu hal yang 'masih' menganggunya.

"Umm … Sonic?"

"Ng?" Sonic memberhentikan kunyahannya.

"Apa … apa kamu benar-benar menerima kenyataan sehabis kejadian itu?"

Sonic terdiam heran. "… Kejadian apa?"

"Itu…." Amy terdiam sejenak dan menghembuskan napasnya, lalu melanjutkannya kembali. Tapi, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang menyangkut tenggorokannya sehingga dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan apa yang bakal Amy ucapkan.

"'_Itu'_ … apa?"

"…"

"… Shadow rela mati demi menyelamatkan kita … dan seluruh manusia di Bumi dengan _Chaos Control_, denganmu."

Tidak ada respon pada Sonic setelah Amy menyelesaikan ucapannya. _Chilli dog_ yang ia genggam tiba-tiba terhempas dari genggamannya dan mengubah sedikit warna hijau alami pada rerumputan yang diduduki mereka. Jantungnya serasa berdetak tak beraturan, hampir terhenti. Pandangannya mendadak suram, tak ada reaksi maupun ekspresi yang ia utarakan. Seperti sudah tersihir menjadi batu.

"Sonic? Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Amy khawatir. Namun Sonic tidak merespon satu gerak pun.

Serasa petir yang menyambar pada siang bolong yang berterik matahari, Amy mengarahkan pandangannya sambil merasa menyesal. Harusnya dia tidak usah mengeluarkan kenyataan tadi. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu, bahwa ucapannya tadi bakal membuat Sonic berubah 180 derajat.

"Ha … harusnya aku tidak usah mengucapkan perkataanku tadi. Bu … bukannya aku pengen mengorek-ngorek sebagian tentangmu atas kejadian itu, tapi—"

"—tidak. Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sonic dengan kilat. "Harusnya, aku mencoba untuk _move-on _dari kejadian itu, dan serasa kalau kejadian itu benar-benar tidak ada dalam benakku," ujarnya.

'_Sudah kuduga…. Ternyata selama dua minggu ini … Sonic—' _pikir Amy dengan memasang wajah sendu.

Kemudian dia mengambil sesuatu lagi dari keranjangnya. Dan begitu dia mengeluarkannya, pandangannya Sonic pun melebar dan terkejut dengan apa yang dipegang Amy.

_Sebuah ring yang selalu dipakai oleh Shadow, sang _faker_-nya._

"Sebenarnya Rouge tahu dari awal setelah kejadian itu, dia tahu kalau kamu bakal merindukannya. Setelah Shadow telah menjadi _arch-rival_-mu ketika kamu bertemu dengannya, aku dan dia sudah mengetahui hubungan_ rival _antara Shadow denganmu. Bahkan, kamu bergumam sendiri begitu kamu melihat pemandangan luar dari ARK sebelum aku menyamparmu," gumam Amy sambil memberikan ring itu terhadap Sonic.

"Rouge memberikan _ring_ itu kepadaku kemarin, setelah keputusan yang ia ambil selama dua minggu ini. Dan aku tahu kalau kamu pasti bakal merindukannya."

"…" Pandangan kedua iris hijau kekuningan itupun masih terkunci ke sebuah ring yang masih ia pegang. Serasa ada setetes air yang keluar dari pupil matanya, dan menetes tepat pada kuning keemasan yang melapisi ring yang begitu berharga untuk hatinya.

Amy pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengangkat keranjangnya yang hampir menganggur. Lalu dia memberikan secarik kertas dan meletakannya di depan Sonic yang masih saja tidak bergerak. Sebenarnya Amy ingin menemaninya lebih lama lagi, tapi dia mengetahui kalau Sonic membutuhkan waktu menyendiri untuk menenangkan perasaan _gloomy_-nya yang tersembunyikan darinya dan seluruh sahabatnya.

"Aku harap kamu bisa lebih baik seperti biasanya. Tails, Knuckles, semuanya merindukanmu," ucap Amy kemudian kembali pulang ke rumahnya.

Begitu Amy telah menghilang dari tempatnya, Sonic pun membuka kertas tersebut dan melihat sebuah kalimat dengan goresan tangan Amy.

'_It gets better, I promise…. ^^'_

'_Thanks, Amy…,' _gumam Sonic sampai-sampai sepatah kalimat itu membuat dia tersenyum sedikit. Tapi senyuman itu kurang dari senyuman yang ia keluarkan biasanya.

Kemudian wajahnya kembali seperti dia keluarkan sebelum Amy kesini, kembali dia berbaring memandang langit yang kosong dengan sedikit gumpalan awan, kemudan melirik ring itu kembali.

Sonic ingin mengutarakan semua perasaannya yang tersegel setelah kejadian itu. Bukan, setelah kejadian dimana dia dan Shadow memindahkan ARK ke tempat yang lebih aman.

Ada satu penyesalan yang masih Sonic rasakan selama ini, dan sampai sekarang dia masih tak bisa melupakannya.

_Dia berandai, bila saja dia bisa kembali ke waktu itu._

_Dia ingin mengeram tangannya lebih erat, _

_dan menyelamatkannya dari pengorbanan yang ingin ia lakukan,_

_sejak awal…._

_._

_._

"SEKARANG, SHADOW!"

Aba-aba Sonic tadi membuat dia dan Shadow—yang kini telah menjadi super form karena kekuatan dari ketujuh _Chaos Emerald_—bersiap untuk mengerahkan semua tenaga yang mereka miliki dan mengarahkannya menuju ARK yang bakal menghantam Bumi dalam beberapa detik. Serasa mereka sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, mereka berusaha untuk memindahkan ARK ke tempat yang aman, dan menyelamatkan bumi dari 'kiamat yang muncul secara tiba-tiba'.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" seru mereka sambil mengeluarkan semua kekuatan mereka yang menyatu dengan kekuatan dari Chaos Emerald. Dengan sigap, ARK yang hampir mendekati atmosfer Bumi, tiba-tiba menghilang dan berpindah ke tempat lain yang tak jauh dari Bumi.

"UWAAAAAH!" Setelah mereka mengeluarkan jurus yang cukup kuat tenaganya, Sonic hampir terhempas beberapa meter dari tempat mereka. Dia pun mengarahkan sebagian tenaga yang tersisa untuk memberhentikan dirinya. Setelah Sonic bisa kembali melayang normal, dia langsung bernapas lega karena telah menyelamatkan semua makhluk hidup di Bumi—

"_Glad that's over_," ucap Shadow pelan selagi dia mengontrolkan napasnya.

"_Yeah…_," jawab Sonic dengan senyuman tipisnya.

—dengan bantuan dari rival barunya tentunya.

"Jadi, apa rencana kamu setelah ini, Shad?" tanya Sonic penasaran.

"… Rencana?"

"Yaah maksudku … apa kamu bakal tinggal di koloni itu dan mengingatkan kenanganmu yang ada, atau kamu pengen tinggal di dunia kami? Di Bumi?" tambah Sonic.

"Err … aku—" Shadow langsung mengunci mulutnya, dan mencoba untuk berpikir keras untuk rencananya setelah ini. Apa dia bakal tinggal di sini, atau turun kembali dan tinggal di Bumi untuk selamanya?

Sonic pun menyadar dan membuka mulutnya, "Ha—harusnya aku tidak udah menanyakan begitu, bukannya aku—"

"—aku bakal tinggal di Bumi. Planet yang pernah temanku katakan kalau disana begitu indah. Aku ingin melihat seluruh tempat di situ dan membuktikan kepada temanku bahwa itu benar," potong Shadow dengan sedikit bahagia pada paras mukanya.

Sonic tampak senang, sedikit hingga amat senang begitu mendengar keputusan Shadow. Memang baginya, dia dan Shadow seperti pantulan cermin yang mempunyai latar belakang yang sangat terbalik, namun Sonic sangat tertarik oleh Shadow karena dia adalah rival yang selalu membuat Sonic tertantang.

"O—omong-omong, Shad…"

"Ng?"

"Te—terima kasih. Kalau kamu menolak ajakan aku tadi, entah bakal bagaimana aku nantinya," ucap Sonic dengan rona merah yang menghias pada pipinya.

"Ha—harusnya aku yang berterima kasih…," tukas Shadow selagi pandangannya beralih ke tempat yang lain untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang keluar dari tadi.

"… Kalau saja ARK menabrak bumi, aku—"

Entah begitu saja, ucapan Shadow terhenti dan Sonic terkejut melihat Shadow jatuh tanpa tanda-tanda satu pun. Dengan sigap, Sonic meraih tangan Shadow dan mengenggamnya dengan erat. Perlahan-lahan, tubuh emas yang dimiliki Shadow pun pudar dan kembali pada tubuh hitam yang semestinya.

"Bertahanlah, Shad! Aku tidak tahu lagi sampai kapan aku bakal bertahan," ucap Sonic yang masih khawatir dengan Shadow yang kini tenaganya hampir habis.

"Sudahlah, _faker_. Aku sebenarnya sudah menyadari, kalau akibat kekuatan _Chaos Control_ yang kita keluarkan tadi bakal menguras semua tenaga yang kumiliki," jawab Shadow yang suaranya semakin pelan akibat dia hampir kehabisan tenaganya.

Dengan senyum tipis, Shadow melanjutkan ucapannya, "Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku … untuk tinggal di Bumi … dan melihat semua pemandangan di sana … bersamamu dan semua temanmu."

"SHADOW KUMOHON, JANGAN MENGATAKAN ITU LAGI! AKU BAKAL MENGGUNAKAN CHAOS CONTROL DARI SEMUA KEKUATANKU, DAN MEMINDAHKAN KITA JAUH DARI SINI!" seru Sonic hingga tenggorokannya kering karena rasa panik dan cemas kalau dia tak sanggup menahan genggaman pada tangan Shadow untuk lebih lama.

Melihat sebuah tetesan air yang berjatuhan pada pipinya, Shadow pun melirik Sonic—si _faker_ sekaligus _rival _terberatnya selama ini—yang masih bertahan untuk meraihnya … untuk membuat dia tetap hidup setelah dia 'hampir mati' selama 50 tahun.

"Aku … lebih baik aku mati disini, daripada melihat kamu mati karena menggunakan kekuatan itu lagi demi aku. Sekali lagi, terima kasih … Sonic the Hedgehog."

Langsung, Shadow melepaskan genggamannya dari Sonic dan meninggalkan_ ring_-nya untuk dipegang dan dijaga oleh Sonic. Berangsur-angsur, raga Shadow pun semakin lama semakin jauh dari tempat Sonic. Pada akhirnya, dia bisa tersenyum bahagia dari semua penderitaannya dari dimana ia 'diciptakan' sampai mengorbankan dirinya demi ARK dan Bumi.

Dan tentunya … dia telah memenuhi janji dari teman lamanya, yang mengorbankan dirinya untuk tetap hidup sampai sekarang.

"_Maria…. Ini yang kamu inginkan, 'kan? Ini adalah janji yang telah kupenuhi … untukmu."_

Setelah dia melihat kematian Shadow yang benar-benar tidak ingin ia liat, dia tetap berdiri di sana dengan ring yang sengaja ia tinggalkan untuknya. Gravitasi pada galaksi itu masih cukup menahannya dengan kekuatan dari Chaos Emeralds. Namun, tetes demi tetes dari iris mata hijau-kekuningannya tidak bisa ia tahan sampai menetes pada ring yang ia pegang dan entah sampai dasar galaksi.

Sonic sempat menjerit sambil menitikan air matanya, untunglah jeritan itu tidak terdengar sampai ARK. Sepertinya dia sungguh menyesal karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan 'the true hero' yang sengaja mengarahkan semua kekuatannya hanya demi ini.

.

.

—dan penyesalan itu masih ia pegang sampai sekarang, sampai-sampai dia ingin melupakan segala kejadian itu dengan segala cara. Ya, itu adalah sebuah alasan Sonic berlari menuju rute yang sama selama dua minggu ini. Dia ingin melintasi sebagian panorama yang begitu indah, dan mencoba untuk memberitahukan kepada 'Shadow' … walaupun dia sudah tidak ada di dunia ini.

_Everything he saw seems differents … without him. _

**xXxXxXxXx**

Ya, disinilah dia berpijak, pada Bumi yang semakin lama semakin memudar keindahan alamnya. Disinilah dia harus tinggal, secercah 'cahaya' tanpa 'bayangan' yang menemaninya. Terkecuali ring yang kini terbaring pada dadanya. Sempat ia berharap kalau bisa bertemu lagi dengannya dengan tak sengaja, seperti kejadian pada malam itu dia bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kali. Tapi, apa permintaan itu bakal dikabulkan begitu saja?

Akibat angin yang menghipnotis Sonic dengan hembusan lembutnya, Sonic pun memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat. Tapi begitu dia membuka matanya, dia terkejut bahwa dia telah berada di dalam Space Colony ARK. Dan tepat di depan matanya, berdirilah seekor landak hitam yang tak asing olehnya.

"Sh—Shadow? Itu kamu, 'kan?" tanya Sonic. Begitu namanya serasa terpanggil, Shadow pun memalingkan kepalanya dan dua landak pun kembali memandang satu sama lain.

"Ke—kenapa kamu tidak bilang kalau kamu masih hidup? Aku hampir putus asa setelah kejadian itu! Aku mencoba untuk melupakan kejadian itu tapi tetap saja tidak bisa!" seru Sonic dengan air mata yang mencoba ia tahan.

Shadow pun mengeluarkan paras senyumannya, dan memeluk Sonic agar hatinya bisa lega. Namun, air mata yang ditahannya pun menetes dan mengalir sehingga membasahi sebagian lantai. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengeluarkan seluruh pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan untuknya selama ini, tapi dia tidak bisa. Serasa semua pertanyaan itu telah dikeluarkan melalui air mata yang dicucurnya.

"Ragaku memang sudah mati, tapi itu tidak membuat jiwaku mati begitu saja. Sebenarnya aku ingin menepati janjiku saat itu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Tempatku sudah di sini, walaupun aku merasa kesepian tanpa Maria … ataupun dirimu," ujarnya.

Perasaan yang dimiliki Shadow, sama seperti yang dirasakan Sonic selama ini. Berdiam pada tempat yang telah ditentukan, tanpa seseorang yang begitu berharga.

"Namun percayalah dengan _ring_-ku yang telah kuberikan padaku."

"Ma—maksudmu? Apa maksudmu, kamu memberikan _ring_-mu karena ada alasan lain?" tanya Sonic.

Shadow mengangguk, "Ada satu alasan penting, kenapa aku memberikan ring itu kepadamu. Karena saat itu, separuh jiwaku telah kumasukkan pada ring itu. Aku akan selalu di sampingmu walaupun aku sudah tenang di sini."

Shadow merasakan pelukan mereka semakin erat, sama seperti tangannya digenggam dengan erat oleh Sonic. Dia mengetahui kalau dia tidak mau berpisah dengannya lagi.

"_Please … stay with me…,_" bisik Sonic dengan sedikit keputusasaan karena dia mengetahui hanyalah saat ini dia bisa bertemu dengan Shadow dan entah kapan lagi dia bisa bertemu dengannya.

Dia ingin … ingin sekali tinggal bersama Sonic, dan bisa berlomba dan bertarung lagi kapanpun mereka mau. Tapi apadaya, dia harus menetap pada tempat dimana dia 'dilahirkan'.

"_Always…. Until the very end…,_" jawabnya halus. Kemudian, dia menutup kedua matanya hingga setetes air muncul dari iris matanya.

"…_Chaos Control_," jurus itupun dikeluarkan pada mulutnya dan membuat Sonic perlahan-lahan menghilang dari pelukannya dan memindahkan Sonic kembali dimana dia berbaring bersama _ring_-nya. Senyuman itu pun masih ia pertahankan, sampai dia harus menerima bahwa dia tidak bakal bertemu dengan _rival_-nya untuk selamanya.

"_Sayonara … Sonic the Hedgehog…."_

**xXxXxXxXx**

Begitu ia terbangun dari mimpi itu, Sonic pun kembali pada realita yang datar dan itu-itu saja. Namun, dia tetap berpikir bahwa itu bukanlah mimpi belaka, dan berandai bahwa itu nyata. Dia melirik ring yang masih terbaring di dadanya, lalu dia mengambilnya dan meliriknya kembali. Begitu dia tak menyadari bahwa selama ini, Shadow masih hidup. Tapi dia hidup pada ring yang ia kenakan sekarang.

Kini, senyuman yang tersegel selama dua minggu ini telah dipatahkan. Serasa dia telah bangun dari mimpi buruknya, dia kembali ceria seperti Sonic the Hedgehog yang biasanya. Penyesalan pada kejadian itu pun berangsur-angsur menghilang dari pikirannya, dia mengetahui dan menyadari bahwa rival-nya telah gugur dengan tidak sia-sia.

Dia pun berdiri dan bersiap-siap untuk berlari lagi, menuju tempat baru yang ingin ia telusuri. Tempat yang masih disembunyikan pada alam ini. Dan tentunya, dia pun akan memulai petualangan barunya…

… dengan 'bayangan' yang selalu menemaninya, pada ring yang akan melekat pada lengannya.

.

"… _After all this time, faker?"_

_Sonic pun menjawab dengan senyuman tulus yang berarti baginya._

"_Always…."_

_._

_._

_._

"_If there ever comes a day when we can't be together, keep me in your heart, I'll stay there forever." _

_- Winnie the Pooh_

* * *

**A.N: Pada akhirnya, aku kembali ke fandom yang masih belum ramai ini :"D _I miss my very first OTP so bad_ :")**

**sebenarnya ini cuman iseng-isengan dikala aku masih aja kena WB akut-_- jadi maaf saja kalau plot cerita ini sungguh berantakan... (malas re-read sih soalnya)**

**kalo kalian yang ngikutin Sonic X pasti pada bingung kalau ada perbedaan pada fic ini, soalnya aku pernah nonton last cutscene SA2 (mainnya belum beres-w-") dan ngikutin jalur ini.**

**Sebenarnya yang quote dari HPDH2 itu cuman iseng aja soalnya aku re-watch lagi dan hampir nangis lagi. :"D *udah curhatannya***

**.**

**akhir kata, thank you for reading this one! :D last thing, review?**

**Byeee~**

_**Love and Peace, MSN1412...**_


End file.
